Return of Medusa
Return of Medusa is the ninth episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on April 4, 2016. It is the one hundredth episode overall. Synopsis In a special 100th episode event, Medusa breaks out of the special Maine prison, forcing Gordon, Barbara, Dick, and Kate back into town to help out the team in stopping her. Bruce and Diana begin to rethink their relationship. Plot Medusa, hands locked into special gauntlets that block her powers, is moved from her former cell to a different cell. However, Killer Croc and Two-Face manage to distract the guards long enough to let her escape, along with killing several guards on the floor. Medusa thanks them and escapes the prison. At the mansion, Bruce returns to Maggie, Stephanie, Ryder, Barry, Damien, Iris, and Diana. He reveals that James, Jr. was a lost cause. However, as they discuss this they get an alert that Medusa is back and attacking. Bruce realizes that due to Tim being out it would just be Batman, Spoiler, Flash, Red Robin, and Wonder Woman against a deathly touch. Bruce smiles and calls an old friend. The five heroes suit up as they meet Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, and Kate Kane. The latter three also suit up into their old suits and join their friends to capture Medusa. Jim reunites with Maggie and Ryder as they catch up on old times. Medusa tries to find the Joker, Harley, and James Jr. in order to figure out what has been going on with the villains. However, she only finds Harley, who reveals she has been guiding the villains who have been escaping in back to the prison so the Joker can figure out how they are going to win without any distractions. However, Medusa decides to quit their "team" and decides to truly show Gotham how terrible she can be, just before nearly killing Harley with her touch before the heroes show up. Harley is able to escape, but Dick and Barbara chase after her. Medusa decides to take a hostage by capturing Damien and escaping. The heroes retreat back to the mansion to rethink their plan, including Dick and Barbara, who couldn't get Harley. Back at the mansion, they reveal what happened and Maggie and Ryder decide to call in the police to formally arrest her, but Bruce decides that she is too dangerous to keep as a prisoner, she needs to be put down for good. Diana is angry that Medusa got away, forcing Bruce to calm her down, though she gets angry at him for thinking it is no big deal. Wally learns of what happened and demands they go out and save Damien right away. However, Medusa appears on TV, revealing she will kill Damien in two hours unless Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman show up to play a game. The three show up and Medusa warns that if they try anything, she'll kill Damien by dumping acid on him. The three learn that the game she wants them to play could cause them to die. They spin a wheel of eight options, with only one being non-life threatening. However, the police show up, making Medusa release the acid, though Diana uses her shield to protect Damien. Medusa is angry and tries to kill Diana, but her touch does not work on her. The police arrest Medusa and put her back into the Prison, angering her. However, she meets with Harley, who agrees to forgive her of trying to leave the plan. Bruce and Diana return home, realizing in the past week, they have been fighting constantly. They decide to take a break for now. That night, Diana moves into a different room, Wally begs Damien to quit the vigilante life, while Barbara and Dick have sex. Perry finds Lois trying to track Clark and they discover he has been infected with Kryptonite poisoning, which will kill anyone he touches for long enough, and eventually himself. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as'' the Joker'' *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen '' *Nicholas D'Agosto as 'Harvey Dent/Two-Face''' *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White Guest Starring *Diana Maldaur as Leslie Thompkins/Medusa (Special Guest Star) *Zen Gesner as James Gordon (Special Guest Star) *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman (Special Guest Star) *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Special Guest Star) *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin (Special Guest Star) *Candice Patton as Iris West *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West Trivia *This episode achieved 14.43 million U.S. live viewers. * Tom Austen, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Cory Michael Smith, Jeremy Irons, Andrew Stewart-Jones, and Aaron Ashmore do not appear in this episode as Tim Drake, James Jr., Joker, Riddler, Alfred Pennyworth, Chris Allen, and Jimmy Olsen. *This episode received generally positive reviews. It scored 73% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 78 out of 100 on Metacritic, and an 7.7/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Diana Maldaur as Leslie Thompkins/Medusa (Special Guest Star) **Zen Gesner as James Gordon (Special Guest Star) **Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman (Special Guest Star) **Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Special Guest Star) **Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin (Special Guest Star) **Candice Patton as Iris West **Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.